Pennywise
|-|Pennywise= |-|Original Pennywise= |-|The Deadlights= Character Synopsis It is the title character of Stephen King's 1986 horror novel It. The character is an entity which preys upon the children of Derry, Maine, roughly every 27 years, using a variety of powers that include the ability to shapeshift, manipulate, and go unnoticed by adults. During the course of the story, it primarily appears in the form of Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-C | Low 2-C Verse: IT/The Dark Tower Name: IT, The Spider, The Deadlights, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, Robert Gray Gender: Genderless Age: Immeasurable (exists beyond time and space) Classification: Ancient "demonic" entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Can bring photo's to life in order to kill others. Can alter Derry in any form or shape he desires), Regeneration (Low-High), Shapeshifting (Pennywise has taken various forms such as characters from various Horror Movies), Invisibility (Is completely invisible to those who isn't chosen by Pennywise themselves to see him), Non-Corporeal (Pennywise exists as a Non-Corporeal entity), Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Created a house that was much bigger on the inside than on the outside. Can create infinitely looping areas), Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Stated that it could point at victims and grant them diseases, as well as make a person's tongue run with pus in the same manner), Blood Manipulation (Causes those who perceives his true form have Brain Damage, including internal bleeding), Possession, Weather Manipulation (Can cause Town-Wide storms within Derry. Even it's death can cause massive storms), Immortality (Type 9. It's true body exists within The Deadlights, as it is The Deadlights), Madness Manipulation (A single glance at its true form drives victims so insane that they suffer an instantaneous death. One particular victim experienced such an extreme reaction that spurts of blood discharged from his brain when he died), Telepathy (could make people carry out violent acts and not notice her presence, could invade dreams, read minds, and made the entire town of Derry apathetic to her actions) Destructive Ability: Town Level (Created a raging hurricane, in its frustration at being wounded lashes out by blowing up the Sewers, Stores, and Transformer Boxes as well killing many people, controlled all of Derry. Its death caused a massive, city-wide storm and flood) | Universe Level+ (Transcends Space and Time without a Physical Form, The Natural Predator of Maturin who puked The Universe out from a Stomach Ache, Encompasses The Deadlights which is an entire Universe, Views the Universe as an Egg). Speed: Subsonic (As fast as an express train) | Immeasurable (Transcends Space and Time without Physical Form). Likely Omnipresent '''within The Deadlights (IT implies that it actually '''is The Deadlights). Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown Durability: Unknown. Depends on IT's shape, in addition depends on whether people fear it or not | Universe Level+ (The power of Maturin was needed to defeat IT, and possibly the power of Gan was needed too, but Gan isn't actually mentioned by its name). Stamina: Unknown Range: Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: *It underestimates and scorns humanity, considering them weak, and toys with them. *It makes mistakes and does illogical things fairly regularly. *It is sensitive to psychic energy, so collective belief and courage can overcome it. *When It transforms into a shape, it must comply to the laws of that shape. *It goes into hibernation for 26-27 years between cycles, and during that time, it is vulnerable to attack. Versions: Derry Avatars | The Deadlights Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Manifestation In Derry *'Shapeshifting:' It can shapeshift, taking the form of anything it pleases - often basing its form off of the worst fears of its prey, such as swarms of flying leeches, but it can potentially become anything it wants to, within reason. However, when it shapeshifts into a new form, it is still bound by the laws and restrictions of that form. Between shapeshifting, it appears as an amorphous orange goo. *'Invisibility:' It is only visible to its prey and those that it has hunted in the past; otherwise, it cannot be detected by normal means, nor can its illusions. *'Illusions:' It can create realistic illusions capable of harming others, such as simple balloons, moving photographs, gushing blood, sounds and sensations, and human organs. True Form * Deadlights: It's true form, a cosmic living light phenomenon that the human mind can't grasp and resides in the Macroverse (a void outside and above the level of reality occupied by the universe It takes place in; very similar to the later named "Todash Darkness"). They are linked to the avatar form, which can use them as a weapon that physically destroys the mind (a victim fell instantly dead bleeding from eyes and ears upon gazing at It's spider form) while at the same time pull the consciousness away from the body and the universe to wander, forever and insane, in the Macroverse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Dark Tower Category:Books Category:Movies Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Horror Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Clowns Category:Murderers Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionist Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Disease Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Weather Users Category:Blood Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Regenerators Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2